


Beautiful

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Soulmate AU, i love this prompt omg, something cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 19:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6296137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt; you write something on your skin and it will show up on your soul mate's skin as well. </p><p>Imagine having a super artistic soulmate who draws flowers and designs and really beautiful patterns all over their arms and person 2 just sits there and watches the little lines appear on their arms and they can't stop smiling and it's their favourite part of the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

The first time I noticed the designs on my arms was when I woke up this morning. From flowers to any random designs; small and intricate arising on the tan skin I have. It made me happy watching it and especially how much it covered the scars.

It was odd. This had never happened before, if it did, I should have noticed by now but considering how much of a daydreamer I was, I don't notice things. I get lost in my head too much.

I sit down in my seat that was way in the back. The classroom reeked from the gossips coming from my classmates, as well as the laughing and, well, more laughing. I didn't mind being alone. In fact, it was a bit expected, I was what they called a 'nerd' who loves watching anime and playing video games.

Topping first in all my classes, I didn't get any respect. The murmurs. The whispers. I've heard it all. It was hard to believe my school wasn't known for the bullies but for the smart and academic students, yet, every time I got a 100 on a hard exam, I seem to be the first victim.

Again, I didn't mind it.

I've already took notes in the class so I simply focus on the outside world. How beautiful right? Why is that it's easy to see beauty in everything else but myself?

My eyes wander from the trees that was slowly swaying side by side as if it was slow dancing with its friend, to the inside of the classroom. My arms. I wonder if they're drawing anything else.

The teachers trust me a lot and they hold such great expectations so they don't expect me to text in class or get in trouble in general. Bored out of my mind, I lift my jumper sleeve up, just a little bit, and a smile instantly grew on my face as I spot the little lines that appear out of nowhere. I wonder what they're drawing.

I trace those lines, slowly and slowly. Sometimes that person makes mistakes and erases them with their saliva because they used a pen. It made me giggle just by thinking of their frantic look, sweat already becoming visible to their cheeks.

That person… I sigh softly. Those who write something on their skin and appear on your own, it meant they were your soul mate. I didnt expect to actually have one. I like playing instruments, specifically the piano - the classical tone sounds beautiful in my ears - and annoying a few out of their minds due to the point where they get sick and tired of my constant 'attention whore act'. Why would anyone be my soul mate? Hell, would they even be happy, knowing that razors were my best friend?

I don't get it at all.

I snap out of my thoughts and again, look at the designs but notice something… why? Why was my name written? And with a heart next to it? I'm smart, I should understand this, why can't I come to an answer to this most undeniable difficult question?

Next thing I know the bell rang, signaling it was time to head to lunch. I quickly stuff my books in my bag - a few that I would bother to carry - and made my way to the door, however just as I exit the classroom, I felt a bump in front of me. Books fell out of my grasp. A small 'aahh I'm so sorry!' coming from him. I look up.

It was Phil. His hair was messier than usual and his thick rimmed glasses slightly falling to the tip of his nose, frantic look making its way to his pale skin.

Huh, frantic…

"It's okay." I reply back, casual as always, and pick up the books myself. When he tried to help, his anxious nerves get the best of him which causes the books to fall. So I did it myself.

"U-um.. I'm sorry.. again. I didn't mean it.."

"I told you it's okay."

That didn't make those worries go away and he stares at me. I never notice how blue his eyes were, no not blue, it was yellow and green too.

"Phil it's okay." I repeat for the third time and with a smile on. I hardly smiled. According to my mom, the last time I smiled was when the world was okay, was beautiful, shit happened.

He gives me a smile back. "A-alright if you say so."

We part our ways and that was probably the last time I've seen him.

I went to the roof to eat my lunch alone and he went god knows where. Now that I think about it, he was only in that one class with me. Why do I feel this sad, painful feeling?

There is something wrong with me.

Throughout the whole day, I kept my complete attention to my arm. It was still there. Smiling, my head tilted upwards to face the sky. It was clear, with a couple of clouds here and there, but overall beautiful.

I'm glad they never erased it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [English Bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6297700) by [offbrandpeanutbutter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/offbrandpeanutbutter/pseuds/offbrandpeanutbutter)




End file.
